Dyspnea is the subjective sensation of breathlessness. More specifically, dyspnea is defined by the American Thoracic Society as the “subjective experience of breathing discomfort that consists of qualitatively distinct sensations that vary in intensity. The experience derives from interactions among multiple physiological, psychological, social, and environmental factors, and may induce secondary physiological and behavioral responses.” Dyspnea itself is a limiting symptom or a significant component of the clinical features associated with systolic heart failure, diastolic heart failure, most phases of chronic kidney disease, panic disorders, chronic lung disease, asthma, hypertension, and both acute and chronic deconditioning.
Current therapies for dyspnea include non-pharmacological and pharmacological approaches. Examples include breathing and meditation techniques, administration of oxygen, morphine, or anti-anxiety medications such as lorazepam. A therapy that substantially ameliorates dyspnea would have broadly applicable, clinically significant, and physiologically important implications.